Forever Moon
by CrazyMel313
Summary: When Mia Williams goes to Denali, Alaska-where the Cullens are currently at- for a field trip, little does she know that her life will change dramatically. After being in an accident, what will happen to her? Can she be saved? Rated T just in case.
1. Richmond High

I slammed the alarm clock in annoyance and groggily buried myself deeper into my covers. _I am not waking up now._ I think to myself. Not when I had the most _amazing_ dream. It was about my boyfriend of course.

Matthew "The Ginger" Curtis was the most handsomest guy in Ridgemond High. He stood at six feet and had red hair, resulting in his nickname. He's the star quarterback on the football team. Once, he almost had his team enter the state games for California, but another team beat them by winning one game more than they did.

I, on the other hand, am the complete opposite of my boyfriend. I stood at 5 foot six and had jet-black hair. I have tan skin and aqua eyes. Yeah, I know. A tan girl with black hair and aqua eyes. Pretty unusual. That's the main reason why everybody calls me "water girl". Not that I hate it, but the name grows on you after so many years in school.

"MIA! BREAKFAST IS READY!" My mother's screaming interrupts my train of thoughts. I changed into my favorite off-shoulder shirt and jeans shorts. Living in Cali had its advantages.

I rushed downstairs, said good morning to my parents, and downed a whole bowl of cereal before rushing out of the door. I was going to be late if I don't hurry up. I had about a block left till I reached the school building, but I slowed when I spotted the pale blue house on the corner of Valentine's Road. I saw my best friend, Tiffany Johnson, step out of her house and walk toward me.

"Hey Mia Mia! What up girl?" Tiff asked me. Tiffany Johnson was one of the few over imaginative girls that could possibly exist; yet she was my best friend. She was five foot three, with blonde curls that touched her shoulders. She could pass on as a girl from somewhere like Phoenix with her tanned skin and her blue eyes. We both grew up together here in California and have known each other since we were five. She caught up with me and we both walked to school.

"Nothing much. Hey, did we still have to do that homework for Conner's class?" I looked down at her. She shook her head and her curls moved all over the place.

"Nope, we didn't have any homework, thank God! I was visiting my cousins last night. Got home three in the morning!" She replied.

We finally reached Richmond High, the high school that we both go to. As your typical 17-year-old, school was hell on Earth. I went out onto the main parking lot where everyone hangs out before school officially starts.

"Hey! Is that who I think it is?" I hear a voice behind me.

"Yes, Emily. I believe it is. The two losers." Another voice said. Tiff and I turned around to see Emily and Sarah Kelly, two Spanish twins that moved here last year.

"Are you talking to us?" Tiffany challenged. I started giggling. We were actually good friends with the Kelly twins, although we make fun of each other once in a while just for fun. I played along.

"Losers? Look who's talking." I shot at them.

"What are you talking about? Can you not see amazement when it insults you in the face?" Emily asked me. Tiff burst into laughter along with Sarah, unable to control themselves. Emily and I gave each other one long cold glare before laughing into each other's faces.

"Well, we have Conner in a few. Better go." Emily said. The twins waved and walked toward the English building.


	2. Denali, Alaska

I was about to head towards Terry's room when I spotted Matt, sitting on one of the benches. As a group of freshmen moved out of the way, I could see that he was making out with one of the seniors.

My heart broke at the same time that my blood boiled. I was freaking pissed off. I could almost feel my tears coming up but I fought to control them.

"Hey girl, he ain't worth it." Tiff warned me. She saw the same thing. "I'll kick his ass later for hurting you but we have class soon and I won't let Mr. Womanizer spoil my almost-perfect reputation because he is _so _not worth my time." Although Tiff tried to calm me down, it didn't work. I saw the girl leave Matt and I made my move. I stormed up to him.

"Hey, Water Girl!" he grinned cockily at me.

"Hey, Ginger. What's going on? Are you busy"" I asked him sweetly.

"Nothing much, why?" he looked up at me and smirked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe that blonde was going to suck on your face some more so maybe you can't see that movie in the drive-thru today." I said to him. Then I took a soda cup that was next to him and splashed it into his shocked face. I punched him and he landed on the floor.

"Have fun with the young Blonde. You are _not_ worth my time." I told him. I walked the other way and almost bumped into Mrs. Terry. _Oh God._ I thought to myself.

"I haven't seen anything, Mia." She whispered to me. She smiled and added; "Girls should stick up for themselves when guys are being total jerks." I thanked her and went to her classroom while she took care of Matt, sending him to the nurse.

I thanked Terry mentally as she walked into class saying that Matthew won't be joining us due to the fact that he bumped into a pole. I saw Tiffany eye me her approval when she took her usual seat next to me.

I looked at Emily smile at me in the beginning of band class. She always hated Matthew from the very start of our relationship. By the time we were performing music in band, I was way over Matthew. The day was almost done and I was glad I caught Matt making out with Blondie. Better sooner than later, like Sarah had said when she found out the real story about how Matthew got that bruise on his right cheek.

"Today, I have some very big news, guys!" Mr. Moore told us. We all looked at him expectantly.

"A few friends of mine up in Alaska have contacted me and said that they wanted to hear you guys for a national grant for our music department. Since I am on very good terms with them, I got us a spot on their auditions! We're all taking one week off of school to go to Alaska!" Moore seemed excited while most of us were bored outta our minds, but as soon as he said that we had one week off of school, we were all howling with glee.

"Now I want these permission slips by next week. Have your parents sign them along with other additional information. This trip will take place in two and a half weeks so I want you all to be practicing our concert music very hard." Moore said as he handed the slips to Mandy to pass out to the class.

I almost fell asleep on my piano keys after I received my permission slip. It was a long day.

I banged on the front door of my house several times until my mother, Ann, opened it.

"Mia, I'm cooking dinner. Don't expect me to immediately get the door." She told me, holding a wooden spoon. I showed her the permission slip.

"Sorry, mom. Anyhoo. I have this field trip to Alaska for a week so I'm gonna need you to sign it with a bunch of other stuff." I told her while I dropped my bag and headed to my room.

"Do you really want to go?" My mom asked me. I could tell she was worried about me leaving the house for a week. I don't know why I know almost exactly what she's thinking. Maybe it's because I know her so well. We were super close every since Dad took that job as a lawyer.

"Yes! Everyone is going and they need a pianist! Can't play one of our songs without me!" I yelled downstairs.

"Alright, but I'm only saying yes because you got excellent scores on your last exams." She told me. I knew she was going to wait until my father, John got home from work before signing anything.

"Whatever." I told her. If they didn't give in on me going away for the trip, this was going to be the worst two and a half weeks ever.

Two and a half weeks later leaves me saying goodbye to my parents at the airport. Mom was weeping on my shoulder while Dad was hugging me. We said most of our goodbyes in the car.

"Come back to us in one piece, will ya?" Dad asked me.

"I'll come back, alive. I promise." I assured him while laughing at what I had said. He laughed too.

"Be good, Mia." My mom told me.

"I will. I promise I'll be back. I won't ditch you guys. I love you." I said.

"I love you, too sweetie." She kissed me on the forehead. I walked over to the ticket stand and gave the lady there my plane ticket. She ripped it in half and I boarded the plane, finding the empty seat next to Tiffany and fell asleep. It wasn't nice to leave five in the morning.

We landed in beautiful Denali. Well, not exactly as there was no sun and it was raining. I rubbed my eyes and got off the plane. Mr. Moore booked taxis for all of us and we went in them, heading towards an apartment building where we would all be staying for the duration of trip here.

I walked inside the apartment building and walked up flights of stairs until Tiff and I reached our floor. We spent five minutes looking for our room and found it. Thank God I had Tiff for my roommate. This was going to be so much fun. I fell asleep on my bed, looking forward to a good time here.

I woke up to a screaming Tiffany, which isn't the best ways of waking up let me tell you that.

"MIA! OH MIA! MIA! MIA! MIA! TIME FOR DINNER!" She screamed right in my face. I shoved her off of my twin bed and she fell on the floor.

"Ow! That was uncalled for." She smirked up at me.

"No, you screaming in my face when I'm trying to get those lost hours of sleep was uncalled for." I tell her. Her grin becomes wider. I throw a pillow in her face and go into the bathroom.

"What are you wearing?" She shouted from the bedroom.

"A nice off-the-shoulder shirt with jean shorts!" I shouted.

"'Kay!" Tiff said, probably unpacking her stuff. I had grabbed my outfit along the way here so I didn't need to look through my entire luggage. I was known for fashion at school and let's just say that it was a terrible walk up those flights of stairs with two fully packed bags. I changed and put my hair into a cute bun. I walked out and let Tiff go in.

"Let's eat! I'm starving!" Tiff complained as soon as she came out. We walked back down and went out of the building, our credit cards in our purses, and found a taxi. It was still raining. Bummer. But even better, it started pouring. Wonderful. We both stepped inside the cab.

"Hello ladies. Where can I take you?" The cab driver guy asked.

"Anywhere in this little city that sells good dinner." Tiffany replied. The driver laughed and mentioned this good restaurant that his wife absolutely loves. We agreed. The ride was supposedly 15 minutes away from our apartment, according to Tom, our driver, but I couldn't see a damn thing and it surprised me that he could actually see out of the windshield. I saw a light blue Mustang round a corner and expected Tom to stop like anyone would, but he thought he was going to make it.

"Hey wait! The car! STOP!" Tiffany cried out.


	3. Accident

The driver looked confused, probably because he couldn't see anything from his side window and didn't see the car. He tried to slam the breaks but we were going too fast. We collided with the car so hard, I hit my head against the passenger seat. I felt something wet go down my cheek. We all starting screaming.

"Are you two okay?" Tom asked us.

"ARE YOU INSANE? WE COULD'VE BEEN KILLED!" Tiff shouted. She opened the door and dragged me out of the cab.

"Hey! You gotta pay for the ride, miss!" Tom yelled at us.

"Why? You nearly killed us! Some ride!" She shot at him. I didn't like where this was going.

"Here, I'll pay. How much?" I asked him.

"Ten." he told me at the same time that Tiff said, "Don't pay him."

"Hey, lady, I need this money okay? My boss will massacre me when he finds out what I did to his cab and I'll get fired without the money." He looked at Tiff and then looked back at his car. I had a sick feeling that he had a gun in the cab. I handed the driver a ten-dollar bill. He took it and put it where he kept his money. Tiff was scowling.

I had almost forgotten about the car we smashed into until a small little pixie stepped out. No kidding. This girl was not even five feet tall and she had dark spiky hair that was sticking out in all directions.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't see through the rain." The girl said. Even Tom knew that it was his fault. I talked to Tiff to try and cool her down while Tom talked the girl into letting him pay for her damages. I didn't know much about cars, but I knew you couldn't fix that. It was cheaper to just get a new car. The girl knew that, too. She declined his offer and said she'd get a new one. Tom felt awful as he saw her look at the complete damage.

"No, it's fine. I was expecting to get something newer, or maybe I'll just ride in my brother's car. It was a 1963 model anyway. I was getting rid of it anyway. Hey, you! The bleeding one. Are you okay?" Pixie said, looking at me. I had forgotten that I had cut myself on my left cheek.

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks." I told her.

"No prob." She replied and she went back into her totaled car. She came out with a big bandage and handed it to me, like she knew someone would need this bandage ahead of time. I thanked her for it and placed it on my cheek. She waved and drove away. I turned around to find that Tom drove away as well.

"Great, now we have no ride!" I complained.

"Oh shut up! There's a café down the street. I can see it from here. Let's eat, I'm starving." Tiff grinned at me and we walked towards the place.

Three hours later found us back in our apartment room. We had found almost the whole band class at the café, eating dinner. It was an awesome time. I changed into my PJs and went under my covers, falling asleep. It was gonna be an awesome time here. I just knew it.

Four Days Later

I saw the eyes staring at me, full of only hatred, yet I still played my song. My fellow band members played along, oblivious to the fact that the people started throwing food at us. The auditorium was completely filled with booing people. _I told you we were gonna sound horrible_, I thought to myself. That's when the fire started. My haters started throwing matches at us, the stage catching on fire. We were all burning alive, yet I was more conscious of the inferno that quickly consumed us. I screamed

I woke up sweating, my heart pumping so fast; it was hard to believe it didn't just break through my ribs. I realized that my sweat wasn't from my nightmare, but from Tiffany, who had her blow dryer right in front of my face.

"Wake up! Wake up! Sheesh, you scared me to death, Mia," she panted.

"Me? Why? What's wrong?" I asked curious. "Oh nothing much besides the fact you were screaming so loud I thought there was a murderer in the room." She was relieved that the room was empty except for the two of us. I rolled my eyes.

Our concert was tonight and then we had two days to enjoy the most wonderful sights of Denali and all its stores. I sighed. For the most part of our trip here, it was just practice, practice, and more practice. Mr. Moore wanted everything perfect for our performance tonight, so fun here was at the bottom of our list until the concert was over.

"Hey, wanna go meet Emily and Sarah down for breakfast? We could go to that little restaurant that you liked," Tiffany asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Sure, Tiff, let me get dressed first." I replied, nervous.

"Mia, the concert is ten hours away and your getting nervous now? Come on, we have to hurry and be back by three or Moore is going to have a meltdown" She chuckled.

"Sure, whatever." I changed and off we went, down the stairs, out the door and into the cold city. We flagged down a taxi and went to my favorite restaurant that I would surly miss when we left. We met Emily and Sarah there.

After breakfast, we went shopping in a couple of stores, finding something to bring back home. "Hey guess what? There's going to be a party at some restaurant down the block for a celebration after the concert. You coming?" It was Sarah that spoke, yet she sounded too much like her sister.

"Sure I'm coming." We both replied. Tiff and I usually shared the same thoughts when it came to decisions. Emily laughed. "You too are more twin than we are. Even Sarah and I don't shout things at the same time." I shrugged and laughed with them, looking for something to wear to the party.

The afternoon went by too fast, I practically blinked and our last rehearsal was over, forcing us to make our way down to the local auditorium, similar to the one in my nightmare. When we arrived backstage, my breathing grew faster. _You can do this. You can do this, _I thought to myself.

We all sounded brilliant in rehearsal, even Mr. Moore said we were perfect. Yet, my dream felt like it was becoming more and more real. I calmed myself down thinking that these were executives of a company that traveled to this city to watch us perform. They were utterly civilized people, who would just sit silent throughout the entire show.

The thought slowed my heart pace down, and when I got my breathing to normal, it was time to get on stage.

As we all approached our seats, mine separated by the huge grand piano, I felt unusually calm, even excited a little. I smiled at the audience and sat down in front of the large instrument. I peeked sideways and saw Tiff sit down next to Emily and Sarah. They all held their flutes and were ready to go, and so was I. Mr. Moore approached the stage and everyone grew silent. He lifted his arms up and off we were, playing our songs that we performed at our school concert last month. My mind drifted, though my fingers knew the keys by heart. When it was over, everyone stood up, clapping and cheering. I smiled a little at our success, and then we exited the stage and made our way back to the apartment building.

"That was amazing! Did you see Moore? He looked like he just won a lottery! It's real nice of him to pay for our party. Go on, get dressed, slow poke." Tiffany was in a complete rush to leave for the party. She was already in her favorite blue dress.

"You go on without me, I'm gonna take a shower."

"Your call," she said, "but don't take forever, Mia Mia!" She walked out of the room. Tiff always called me by "Mia Mia" whenever she felt like it. It gets annoying after several years but you get used to it, just like I'd gotten used to Water Girl after all these years.

I took a hot, steaming shower—which felt very refreshing—and changed into a cute denim skirt and my favorite off-shoulder blouse. When I got outside, it was raining, something completely unavoidable in Alaska. I called a taxi and told him the address for the restaurant. When he started driving, it was raining so hard it was practically impossible to see through the windshield, just like the day of the accident.

That's when it hit us. I didn't see the speeding blue car coming around the corner, and neither did the driver. The car hit the side of the cab so hard we went skidding across the street. We started flipping when we hit a small bump and banged into a pole. I screamed in terror and in pain. Something hard was driven into my leg. I heard a snap in my arm and then everything went black.


	4. The Cullens

I grew conscious, yet I kept my eyes closed. I was too numb to open them. I heard voices, though. It seemed like there were two people arguing in the room with me, both male by the sound of it.

"Carlisle, she won't survive. Look at her! Her bones in her right arm are broken, her left leg has a huge gash and most of her rib bones are broken. On top of that she's losing too much blood. It burns my throat!" The voice sounded unfamiliar, yet it had a nice velvet sound to it.

"Edward, it's a miracle that she's alive. Everyone else in the accident was killed. She is strong and may even survive…if she was given a proper medicine…" Carlisle left the last part drift off. His voice was strangely familiar.

"Are you sure Carlisle? Another Cullen? Could she be tamed?" The one named Edward replied. "Do what you must, I shall inform the nurse that she had passed away and leave for home. Esme will love to hear the news of a third daughter." He chuckled, a little annoyed, and I heard footsteps leave the room.

What was going on? Where was I? The Edward guy said, "nurse". Great. I was in a hospital. I bet John and Anna are going to have a fit when they find out. And what did Edward mean about another Cullen? Was that their last name? Why would I live with them? Maybe they thought I was an orphan, traveling all alone. I'll thank the two doctors and leave, saying I had parents in California.

I then felt as if I was being carried, flitting through somewhere outside, going too fast, even for a car. I felt a sudden stop and then I could smell trees. I was in the woods.

I heard a whisper, then. It was too low for me to make out the words but I swear it sounded like, "I'm so sorry."

And that's when I felt pain. Not pain like a bone-breaking pain, but extreme, burning pain. I could feel it in my neck, and then in my veins, until the burning pain consumed me. I also heard someone else. Someone gasping. I screamed as loud as I could and felt my body shake. I was lost in darkness so black, I couldn't even find myself. It felt as if I was lost inside my own body and I was on fire. Not just some small fire, but an inferno. Not just inside my body, but everywhere. I couldn't breathe yet I could still feel my heart beating. I couldn't tell what time it was, it felt like it could've been two seconds or two years and I wouldn't know.

Yet time had to have passed, or the fire wouldn't have grown hotter inside me. I screamed for someone to kill me.

I felt it hit me. Like a fireball doing 100 miles an hour. I felt my very heart catch fire. I could hear my heart going faster, and faster, beating too hard against my chest. Was this normal? What the heck is going on? Why can't someone kill me already and let me be? What did I do to deserve this pain? The pain grew white hot throughout my entire body, and then, I felt it start to cool. I could slightly feel my fingertips as the heat was slowly, very slowly fading away. My heart was still hot, growing hotter and more painful with each beat. Then, I felt it. My heart was beating faster than before, as if it was beating its last few beats. The fire consumed it too, and I was left with nothing. My heart stopped, the fire retreated, gone. I fell into unconsciousness once again.

Carlisle…. Cullen…where have I heard that name before? Then I put two and two together. Dr. Cullen…. It can't be. No. It isn't the same one. But his voice! If that were the same doctor who treated my broken arm when I was seven, than why would he be here? Dr. Cullen…

"C'mon Tiff!" I giggled, "Just climb a little higher! Don't be such a scaredy cat!" I climbed the branches, higher, sitting on one that was sturdy under my weight.

"You're gonna kill yourself Mia Mia, and when the zombies come to get your body, don't trust me to stop them! Now climb back down! You're only seven! You are too young to die!" I rolled my eyes at her. When the day came where Tiffany stopped talking about scary monsters, I swear I'll take her to a special place. One with the sun shining bright because Tiffy loves the sun and she loves the blue sky. She wouldn't like it if I took her somewhere where it snows. I've never seen snow, but I wanna build those little fat men out of snow. I knew I wasn't going to take her anywhere though, because that day will never come.

"I swear, Mia! So help me there will be zombies and ghosts and witches and wizards and mummies and vampires and werewolves after you!" Tiff yelled at me.

"Those scary monsters don't exist Tiffy!" I shouted back.

As I reached out for the next closest branch to climb on, I heard a loud crack and screamed. The next thing I knew, I was being roughly scraped by tree branches and fell on the ground with a sickening _crack_. I fainted.

As I grew conscious, I heard strange voices, one had to be my mother, the other, was completely unknown. "She…broken…wake up…soon." This was the strange voice that I didn't know. I opened my eyes and sat up slowly. "Oh thank goodness you're okay!" My mother wrapped her arms around me.

"You took a nasty fall Mia, broke your right arm bone." The stranger looked at me. A doctor. He was dressed in white and looked better than most movie actors I've ever seen. He had pale skin with golden eyes. I don't know why, but I had a sudden urge to start laughing. Weird.

"Sweetie, Dr. Cullen came over and brought you here. Oh you poor thing! What have you been doing? Climbing trees, again? Wait till your father comes home young lady. Oh but thank you, Dr. Cullen!" My mom shook hands with the unnaturally handsome doctor.

"No problem, Mrs. Williams. Oh and Mia, try not to talk please. You'll start giggling. The medicine always does that, but it helps the pain. Have a nice day."

"Thank you Doctor. C'mon darling let's get you home" As she said this, I looked down at my arm, all snug in a cast. "Okay, Mom." I giggled. "Thank you Doctor Cullen!" I started giggling. "Don't worry, the laughing will stop in an hour." He replied. I waved good-bye to the doctor with my good arm, giggling at his alien and strange, perfect appearance…

I opened my eyes from the memory and gasped. Everything was so detailed. I knew for sure I was in a forest, surrounded by trees and lying on dirt. I didn't even have to look closely to see the veins of the leaves on the ground or the bark of the tree that was ten feet away.

I stood up and stared in horror. My hands were pure white, and so were my arms. In fact, my entire body was white. No! My tan skin! My beautiful tan skin! I heard voices and I whipped my head around, too fast, to see a nice house, in the middle of this murky forest. I took a step forward and was surprised at my speed. I didn't even register the thought of moving, when my foot already took its first step.

I looked down at my clothes. They were different, new. I was certain I hadn't owned this outfit before. It was simple, but hinted designers' clothes. I tried to remember if I ever bought this, but my memories were too murky, like looking through a muddy lake. So someone dressed me into this. Okay, now I was freaked out. What happened to me? Where am I? Why the hell am I dressed in some stranger's clothes? This better not be some freak's outfit that I'm wearing. I shivered delicately.

I decided to go to the house and ask where I was. Within an eighth of a second, I was knocking on the door, terrified from my speed. A blonde male opened the door, grinning at me like I was some old friend who came for a visit.

"Hello. My name is Carlisle. Please, come in." I realized he was the same man from the hospital. He was just as pale as I was, so he must have some answers. I stared at him harder. So, he was Dr. Cullen. He didn't look ten years older like he should be.

I stepped inside; only to find the most beautiful house I've ever seen. It was white, with many windows and beautiful furniture. I sat on a black leather couch waiting for some answers to what happened to me. Quickly surrounding my couch were six other people, all pale and beautiful just like Carlisle. I stared in confusion at them. They looked so beautiful that it was practically inhuman.

Carlisle entered the room and sat down. The others followed his example. I looked into the faces of the seven people.

A woman was sitting next to Carlisle on the couch across me. She looked around his age with dark brown hair and smiled at me when she met my eyes. I then looked at the man; well he looked seventeen, next to her. He had tousled reddish brown hair and was staring at something random. He looked very boyish to me. A small girl was next to him, standing with short-cropped hair that sort of spiked out. I just realized that she was the same pixie-like girl that I had gotten into an accident with. She was holding the hand of a male that had golden honey hair. Sitting on the couch next to mine was a couple that was obviously in love. The male had with curly brown hair, a huge grin on his face and muscles that intimidated me. The female had perfect blonde hair that almost went down to her waist.

All of them had the same golden eyes. They all introduced themselves to me and then paused, as if I would need time to take in what they said in before telling me anything else. The pixie's name was Alice. I was hoping we'd get along ever since I first met her because she definitely looked like she had some taste for fashion.

_Perfect. A mate for Edward. I can't believe Carlisle would do this. She's a total stranger…. probably would explode on us at any second. _I stared in shock, for no one had spoken a word. Yet, the 'voice' was clearly from the blonde named Rosalie. It sounded like golden wind chimes. I stared at her, confused and felt like _I _was being stared at. Defensively, I turned around to find that Edward was looking at me with fascination.

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle asked, worried.

"It's Mia. She's reading Rose's mind without even knowing." Everyone gasped and I looked at him in confusion.

"Well, how amazing, she shows a power already." Emmett said, rolling his eyes. He chuckled lightly. Rose stared at me like she was seeing me for the first time.

"Allow me to explain young one. You were in a car accident three days ago, when my fellow doctors found you and brought you to the hospital. We are not ordinary people and neither are you, Mia. The world you lived in is long gone. To keep you alive, you had to be transformed…. into one of us." Carlisle looked at me anxiously, like I was going to rip his throat out at any given second. I stared at him and concentrated harder. That was exactly what he thought.

"What do you mean by 'transform?'" I asked in a shocking voice. It sounded like a perfect soprano, too perfect to be human.

It was Edward who answered my question.

"They only way to save you was to turn you into one of us. A vampire." I heard my breath exhale like short gasps and just stared. Curse Tiffany for being right about vampires. I saw a small smile tugging at Edward's lips.

"Are you okay, Mia?" Jasper asked me.

"Yes, I'm just…. pulling it together. Why can I read Rose's mind? And everyone else's if I concentrate hard on them?" I tried not to concentrate, too horrified at everything about me.

"Most vampires have talents beyond speed and strength. Take Edward for example. He can read the minds of everyone in this room, including yours. Jazz can feel the emotions of us and can control them, too. I can see the future for all of us. And you, apparently can read the minds of those 'voices' that you are familiar to." Alice looked at me while I took in what she said.

"So I'm like Edward?" I was curious. Jasper looked at me, interested. _She is too tame. Maybe she has a power for self-control._

"Yes, by power, you are very similar to me. Yet I can't read your mind sometimes. Weird. If you can hear what I'm thinking respond back. I want to test your power a little bit"


	5. Unknown

Can you hear what I am thinking? Edward thought.

_Yes, I can hear you perfectly, Edward. What did Jasper mean about me being tame?_

_You're a newborn, a new vampire. You should be extremely thirsty and unable to hold a civilized conversation like you just did. Maybe that's another power you have. Anyway, try blocking me out of your head._

I was a little confused by what he said at first, but then I concentrated on keeping him out. I heard him chuckle and stared at me.

"I heard nothing. So you can read minds, and block your own. Interesting." I wasn't really paying attention to Edward, but more towards Carlisle. _How strange. I never thought of meeting Mia Williams again, yet here she is, a vampire. Part of our family. She's so kind. Hopefully perfect for Edward._

"Excuse me," I looked at him, "but are you the doctor who helped me with my broken arm?" He chuckled lightly. "Yes, Mia, I am the same. Weird, how things turn out. I almost never see my patients twice. Mostly due to the fact that we move so frequently."

Alice rolled her eyes. _Yeah, yeah, yeah. Happy day! So you know Carlisle from your human years. Wonderful, you're gonna be seeing him for the rest of your life along with all of us. But that doesn't matter right now! Follow me upstairs. You've been wearing the outfit I gave to you for two days! You _need _to change!_

I nodded, realizing that she gave me this outfit and that the Cullens were very rich. But with all of their beauty, it didn't surprise me.

I looked through her mind some more and found out that she was all over fashion, just as I had thought. We were going to get along well. As she picked outfits for me to wear, I asked her many questions about vampires. She told me that they—well we—don't age, so I would be forever seventeen. I liked the idea of that, never getting old.

Also, vampires normally hunt humans as their diet, but the Cullens hunt animals, resulting in their golden eyes. Normal vampires have burgundy eyes. Alice gave me a small mirror, intending for me to see the final look of my outfit. I saw my bright red eyes and dropped the mirror. It shattered into a million pieces. I still have the image of what I look like in my head.

My face was completely transformed, and I was beautiful-a first in my entire life- with pale skin. I asked about my bright blood-red eyes. Alice said that they would lighten up with the more animal blood I filled in my system. I helped clean up the broken glass. When she was done with me, I went back downstairs and found everyone gone, except for Edward. I was confused.

Most of them are outside. Esme and Rose are waiting for Alice to go shopping for your new wardrobe. Carlisle went back to work at the hospital and I'm here to teach you how to hunt. He grinned at me, excitement in his eyes.

_Hunting? Lovely. _Now that he put memories of him and the others hunting in my head, my throat felt like it was burning. Not like my transformation but a little less painful.

That means you're thirsty, Mia. It'll go away after sometime. I can't tell for you, you're too civilized to be a newborn. Nice power. He smiled at me, but then his smile disappeared as he remembered what Rose thought about me being meant to be his mate.

I don't think of you that way Edward. You are like a brother to me. In fact you are my brother. Everyone here is family to me.

_I think of you as my sister as well. I feel the same about you as I do about Rose and Alice. You're a Cullen, now. You belong here._

_Thanks, Eddy. You are real supportive. You know that, right? Anyway, I thought you said you were going to teach how to hunt? Well, don't just stand there. I'm going to die of thirst soon. Literally._

We both chuckled and off we went, flitting through the forest. I was afraid that I was going to hit a tree, but running was like a second nature. I was running so fast, yet I could still see every detail of the leaves I passed. The snapping branches didn't even hurt me, or puncture my skin. They felt like cotton against my skin and I giggled. Edward thought of starting off with deer. I picked at his mind a little bit to see that you bite the neck of the animal and just keep drinking until it's drained of blood. I grimaced.

He thought of a very long time ago, when he used to hunt humans, and how that tasted like. He thought of the taste of bears and his favorite, mountain lion. The taste of the humans was warm on my own tongue. His thoughts made me too thirsty to bear, but I knew killing innocent humans was wrong, so I stuck to mountain lions and grizzlies for they seemed to taste more similar to a human's blood. He read my own thoughts and decided I would be okay with a grizzly. My thoughts were smug.

I smelt the scent of one close by, and ran to it in less then a second. The bear was just walking through the forest. Traveling somewhere, probably home. I could see his great vein in his neck; his pulse beat strongly there. I ran the little space between us, and without thinking, I sunk my venom-coated teeth into his neck. The animal cried in pain and then there was a gurgling noise and the shrieks stopped all together. He ran dry too quickly so I tracked down another one close by.

When I was done, I felt rather full, maybe a little sluggish. The burning in my throat was more bearable, but still there. I knew from Edward's thoughts, that the burning would hurt less when my newborn years were over. We both ran home together, more liked raced with him as the winner. I realized that he was the fastest in the family, so I didn't let that bring me down. I learned that vampires don't ever sleep, so I had a lot of time on my hands now.

Alice, Esme and Rose arrived an hour later-almost at midnight- with a bunch of clothes from neighboring city malls. I opened my mouth in shock as I realized that Edward wasn't exaggerating when he said they were getting me a whole new wardrobe. There were over fifty shopping bags of clothes from different stores.

"Welcome to our family. We hope that you enjoy you're new wardrobe." Alice looked happy as she said this. She probably couldn't wait to play dress up with me. I sighed, at all the wonderful clothes, and all the things everyone was doing for me.

"You don't like it?" Alice asked, hurt.

"Of course I like it, Alice. It's just this is way too new for me. I've never seen that many shopping bags in my life," I smiled at everyone, "Thank you so much for everything that you've done."

"Well of course your welcome." Carlisle replied, "You are officially part of the family." He grinned.

We all smiled, even Rose, who seemed like she would hate me. Her thoughts were kind. _Alice better not hog her playing dress up. She has lots of things to learn._

The next day, I was outside, sitting on the side porch, thinking about human memories of my parents. Everyone gave me alone time and I respected that. It was last night when Carlisle came home from the hospital—after getting an emergency call— with grave news in his head for me that he didn't want to say aloud. My parents were dead. Murdered by a mugging that went all wrong.

When I heard his thoughts, I felt myself choking and realized this is what it felt like to cry. I already considered Carlisle and Esme as my parents now, but still felt loss when I heard this.

Also, the nurses asked where my body was, and Carlisle said he cremated it on another doctor's orders. The nurses said my friends wouldn't leave, until Carlisle told them the grave news.

I felt terrible when he said this aloud to everyone when I left. I wasn't angry at Carlisle. His reason for telling them this was so they could give me time to grieve and to collect myself. I admired his compassionate heart, even though our hearts would never beat again; never exist again.

A few days after my transformation, five vampires arrived at the Cullen house, back from an extended trip. I realized that they were good friends with the Cullens. They had the same golden eyes as everyone else and were shocked to see me, with bright red eyes. Carlisle explained that I was part of the family now and they introduced themselves.

Tanya had strawberry blonde hair that fell in curls at the end. Irina with her silver blonde hair smiled at me like I was a long lost sister. I smiled back. Kate had pale blond hair and could send a force of shock so hard; it could knock a vampire flat on his feet. She said she wasn't sadistic about it, but I still kept my distance. Carmen and Eleazar were mates, and joined the Denali coven—they preferred family—before meeting the Cullens.

Edward told me of the tragic story of how Tanya, Kate and Irina's mother was killed for creating an immortal child, which was highly illegal. The sisters were spared, for their mother told them nothing about the child, and were left to grieve by the Volturi. Edward said if you messed with the Volturi, you were most likely to be destroyed. He said they think themselves as the kings of vampires, but they also act as the vampire police; executing those who have broken the law. I shuddered at the very thought of vampires being beheaded by another vampire and felt pain for the sisters.


	6. Mia Ann Cullen

Two Years Later

I found myself outside my old home, in California. I had to cover myself well so I wouldn't be noticeable in the sunlight. After staying with the Cullens, I decided to leave them, to visit my parents' graves. I walked into the empty house. I didn't bother flicking on the lights.

When I entered my room, I was shocked. Everything was exactly where I'd left it. I did smell an unusual smell in the house. The scent wasn't familiar to me at all, but it was a human's. Probably my parents' murderer.

I left the house in a rush, getting back into the car I stole on the way here. I drove to the local grave and got out of the car. It starting pouring. I heard a peal of thunder in the distance. Ball time, I thought to myself. Soon enough, I found my parents' graves.

John Robert Williams Ann Rose Williams

1948-1982

I knelt by their graves and saw only red. I couldn't anything else. Anger flooded through me. I tasted venom inside my mouth. I then noticed a third grave right next to theirs. It had my name on it. My death date was the same year as theirs, the year that I was transformed by Carlisle. I could make out Tiff's handwriting on ten of the cards that lay there. It looked like there was several dozens of cards there. Everything was now a dangerous bright red. It clouded my vision. I still had the scent of the killer clearly inside my head. I used it to track him.

Without even going back to the car, I headed towards the nearest dark, ghetto city. To my surprise, I caught his scent. I found the man, drunk from alcohol, sitting in an empty alley. I smiled. He glanced up and saw me. He smiled and waved two fingers inviting me to him.

He looked happy when I came close to him. I was about to drain him when I realized that the creep's blood would be inside me. I knocked the man unconscious in a single blow and found a rusty pocketknife in one of his jacket pockets. I slit his throat and ran far away, not wanting to be attracted to _his blood._

I spent five years hunting humans before returning to the Cullens.

The years passed, and I was mature like everyone else. I felt part of the Cullen family. By now, I was great friends with the Denali family and was happy with my new family. After we graduated from high school, we stayed with the Denali Coven. We always had to stay in a city that was rarely sunny, so no one would see our skin sparkle in the sun.

We moved to Forks and enrolled there in high school for two years, already in peace with the Quileute tribe. The tribe contained werewolves but there weren't any present. The werewolf trait ran through the blood of descendents of our peacemakers, the blood inside these children wasn't triggered yet, so we had nothing to worry about. They stayed on their side of the treaty line and we stayed on ours.

I had learned much from my family that hardly bothered speaking to me with my power. When they had personal thoughts on their minds, I blocked everyone, including myself, out. I was seventeen—well it said on my driver's license— this year. We always start out as freshmen, so we could stay in the city longer.

Today, of course, had to be one of the most boring days for a vampire. I envied all the humans around our lunch table, with their careless minds and being able to fall asleep at night. Even Edward was thinking of being able to sleep. I wish I could fall asleep and then I could dream.

I would most likely say that the most interesting thing today was that a new girl, Isabella Swan was enrolling in our school. She was Chief Swan's daughter who came here to Forks from Phoenix. I remembered a murky memory of Tiff, and wondered if she would look like her. I unblocked the students, out of curiosity, and found out to my disappointment that the girl looked like the complete opposite. She was completely ordinary, yet everyone marveled at her like she was a shiny new toy in first grade. I tried not to concentrate on my siblings' minds, yet it was very difficult since I was so attuned to their thoughts. Emmett was still pissed that he had lost a wrestling match with Jazz last night. I smiled slightly at his anger. Jasper was suffering, same as usual, with sticking to our diet.

_Edward._ Alice called Edward, because it was his job to give her the news of anything new about him. I stared at them both. They were good when it came to private conversations.

_How is he holding up? _She asked. Of course I had to listen anyway. I usually helped Edward with Jasper. Edward frowned, but just a little so it wouldn't seem unusual. He could've been frowning at boredom for all anyone knew.

_Is there any danger?_ She immediately searched into the future, finding nothing. Edward shifted his head to the left, sighed, and then shifted it to the right. Only Alice and I knew that he was shaking his head at us.

_Let me know if this gets too bad, and that goes for you, too, Mia._ We both looked up at the ceiling and then down to the floor.

_Thanks for doing this._

I was a little annoyed with Jasper. Why hold off hunting for two weeks? This wasn't some type of experiment where if he messed up, we could always try again. But two weeks wasn't that bad, well for me. It would be a slight burning in the throat whenever a human walked too close to us—which they rarely did. It was as if they could sense that we were dangerous to them.

Jasper was unavoidably dangerous at this moment.

A small girl, talking to her friends, tossed her short hair and ran her fingers through it. The heaters carried her scent towards us. I frowned. My throat was at a slighter more of a burning stage. I knew I, too, should have hunted with him, but the smell was bearable; at least for me.

Jasper was letting his imagination take over. He was thinking of just killing the innocent, weak human. I blocked out most of it before it started. His thoughts were stronger to me than the actual scent of her. Edward kicked his chair, most likely seeing his whole image of hunting the girl.

"Sorry." Jazz muttered. Ed shrugged.

"You weren't going to do anything. I could see that." Alice was trying to soothe him. She began to try and lecture Jasper on thinking of them as regular people and not food. I stared at something random, my thoughts drifting.

Alice stood up, taking her food tray—prop to us—with her and walked out the door.

That's when I heard his name. _Edward Cullen_. I tried to find out whose 'voice' that was and was unsuccessful. Usual no one talked about us, unless it was about us being freaks.

Edward turned around, his own reflex, and met the eyes of the new girl. He looked away, utterly bored.

I blocked all thoughts out of my head and let my mind wander. I knew that Edward would tell me everything later, whether he wanted to or not. I smiled at this thought and wandered what the new girl thought of us. Did she also think we were freaks? She probably did from the way everyone never looks our way. I tried to read her thoughts, but I got nothing. I tried again, concentrating on only her. Still, nothing. I looked up to see if she had moved. She was still next to the girl named Jessica. Weird. Maybe I was just too bored to focus on her thoughts. I got worried; I didn't even hear a whisper from her.

"Jessica Stanley is giving the new girl all the dirty laundry on the Cullen clan." Edward said, talking to Emmett and I. Emmett chuckled.

"Rather unimaginative actually. Just the barest hint of scandal. Not an ounce of horror. I'm a little disappointed." Edward replied to one of Emmett's thoughts. Emmett said something else, but it was just a buzz in the back of my head. I concentrated on Edward because he was trying to read the girl's mind as well. To my shock, he couldn't hear her thoughts either. He picked my mind to see if I got anything and was curious about the new girl's thoughts. He concentrated harder on her, letting in everyone else's thoughts. He glanced at me, as if looking for reassurance.

_I can't hear her either_. I thought to him.

The buzz from his head was too much for me, so I blocked him out, not wanting to go insane from the noise. He was impossibly difficult to block out. I got up and left the room. I wondered if vampires could get headaches.

As I was walking out, I felt someone's eyes on me and turned around. The new girl was staring at me. As soon as she saw that I had caught her looking at me, she blushed a deep red and looked away. _I better hunt soon. _I thought to myself as a sharp pain stabbed my throat. I saw Edward glancing at me, reading my thoughts.

I walked out.


	7. Dangerous

I headed off to my junior-level biology class. This was one of the classes that Edward and I share. The class was already half full from other kids that didn't have the same lunch period as us. I sat at the lab table behind him, usually sitting next to Samantha Wells.

I hated this class, and more importantly, hated when we had to use our lab partners for different activities. Mostly I was paired up with Edward and my lab partner, because he was all alone in the table in front of me. Luckily, Samantha was on vacation somewhere in South America. My thoughts were smug as I grinned at the idea of her moving there.

Edward entered the room two minutes later and sat down, still at unease from the new girl and her strange mind. I watched him spill his books across the table and lean back into his chair, wishing he could just fall asleep right then and there.

_I know how you feel, brother._

_Imagine falling asleep right know, letting your mind wander._

_Being able to dream is what I would be looking for._

_But you'll never be able to, again._

_Because I will never be human again._

_None of us could be even if we wanted to. _

_I know._ I sighed. He glanced at me, feeling the intense longing I felt in my head when I said those two words. I looked at the door because someone was entering the room,

Angela-a shy but kind girl- entered the room with the new girl right next to her.

Edward realized that the only empty seat was next to his and swept his books away from her new seat. Bella walked in front of a heater but nothing happened. Yet everything changed.

I watched in horror—my face still smooth— as I read Edward's thoughts. He was completely addicted to her blood. I could practically feel the scent on my tongue from his thoughts, and although I wasn't attracted to it as much as he was, grew insanely thirsty. This was why I tried blocking Jazz's thoughts out as much as possible. He was thinking of many ways to kill her.

He was upset that he would have to kill all the witnesses in the room. Great. He acted as if I wasn't there. I was grateful for that none-the-less. I wouldn't want him asking me to help create the massacre.

I tried blocking the images from his head, yet I couldn't let him ruin our reputation like this. He was creating so many ways of how to kill her and the witnesses, and I was just slightly less thirsty than he was.

I sighed, wishing that he could leave this demon girl. But of course, that wouldn't happen. His thoughts were completely surrounding her. Her scent, her blood, even her taste on his tongue. I was getting annoyed by this and worried. By the sound of it, he was preparing to kill her right this second. But then his thoughts turned to a different direction. Carlisle. I saw him wince at what he would say to him. I knew Carlisle, and he would just accept what Edward had done, pain in his eyes on how his son had forced us to leave. I wandered back to Edward's thoughts and was surprised.

He had decided to stand the scent for just one hour and leave, and then he would reconsider hunting her when she was away from witnesses.

I should've known he wouldn't disappoint Carlisle that way. He would just finish the girl off somewhere all alone and be done with it. No innocent humans would be killed.

Who was this strange girl with thoughts I couldn't hear who just suddenly decides to show up and practically ruin our secrecy? I winced at the pain she was causing Edward and hissed in my head. I hated it when my family was suffering.

I stared at the demon child. Bella. She seemed ordinary, but when I stared at her longer, she looked kind of pretty; one of those girls who would be a loyal friend to depend on. I frowned, realizing that she was too innocent. That she didn't mean for any of this to happen. Edward was going to murder an innocent girl just for his thirst. I couldn't blame him, her blood smelt sweet to me and ten times sweeter to Edward. I sighed delicately.

During the rest of the hour, Edward was leaning away from her, fists locked in a tight grip. He was staring furiously at her when she peeked through her hair at him. Frightened, she turned back to the board again.

The bell rang. I sighed in relief as Edward darted—at human pace—out the door to his next class. He was planning to murder Bella at her own house, no witnesses, and no accusations pointed towards us whatsoever.

I gathered my books and began to walk to my next class, casually looking out one of the windows to find my favorite brother heading to his car. He seemed ashamed of having to hide from a weak human. I pitied him.

Trig was the usual. Boring. Nothing new for me to learn about, considering that I was about forty years old right now. Ew, forty. I leaned into the back of my chair, the tension about Edward haunting me. If only I could talk to Alice, then maybe she'd tell me if he would make that unforgiving mistake. Carlisle and Esme. He wouldn't do that to them, especially not Esme. It was entirely inexcusable to cause someone loving like Esme, pain. I tried to search for one of my siblings' 'voices', but got nothing interesting for me to listen to.

The final hour was over. I grabbed my books and rushed outside, spotting his silver Volvo, the only shiny car in the whole parking lot. I wanted _my_ car but no, I had to deal with his. Esme was using my black Porsche for some furniture shopping. I smiled, remembering the wrestling match last night and how Emmett ruined the white sofa. Emmett was too violent when it came to competitions.

I climbed into the car, only to realize that everyone was in there, staring at Edward.

"What the hell happened to you?" Emmett demanded. I guess he could see the insanity of thirst in his eyes. To him, it probably looked more like insanity than it was thirst.

"You're leaving?" Alice asked. We all stared at him, waiting for a proper explanation on what was going on.

"Am I?" he all but hissed through his teeth.

"Oh." I looked with her, only to find Bella Swan, dead. Edward's eyes were a glowing crimson, fresh from her blood. We would leave after it was safe for us to pull out and start again.

"Oh" She said again as her vision grew more specific. He would be inside Chief Swan's house, stalking Bella from the shadows. I cringed.

"Stop!" Edward couldn't bear the pictures any more. The scent was too much for him, even in her vision.

"Sorry." she whispered with wide eyes. I blocked out everything, not wanting to be tempted into going with Edward for his little hunt.

"I'll miss you. No matter how short a time you're gone." So he was leaving. Like Alice, I would miss him, too.

We were almost at the turn off; I could see the long drive that led to our home.

"Drop us here, you should go tell Carlisle yourself." She practically instructed him to do this. Em, Rose, Jazz and I all got out in silence. They'd make Alice explain everything after he left.

It's been less than a week, and no still sign of him. It was the following Sunday, after he left, that Alice called for all of us to come inside. We flitted through the front door, Emmett's broken-down Jeep all but forgotten, and surrounded Alice.

"He's coming! He'll be here by twilight." Alice was happy of this news. Of course, Edward would know that we'd be expecting him, waiting for him to return to us.

The Cullen family just wasn't complete if one was missing. We all breathed in sighs of relief, especially Esme, who was in pain for the past six days.

I grinned, hearing Carlisle's car tires against the dirt. Edward was home.

We all looked at him, those last ten hours filled with anxiety on whether he was coming back for us or for the girl. I ran and hugged him. It would seem awkward that a brother and sister would do this, but I was embracing him for his pain. Edward and I stuck together, even when no one else did. We knew each other emotionally and mentally. Eventually, we all winded up hugging him.

The next day had us all surrounding Edward, careful that he wouldn't make a brutal mistake. "It's going to be okay," Alice breathed. She was searching ahead for immediate danger and saw none.

"Of course it is," Edward grumbled back, clearly annoyed by all of our protection. I smiled. This morning, we had a playful snowball fight from the early snow shower. Now, as our lunch hour approached, we all shifted into an alert mode. One little breeze carrying Bella's scent could ruin everything.

"She's not here yet, but the way she's going to come in…she won't be downwind if we sit in our regular spot." Alice checked ahead again, just to be sure.

"_Of course_ we'll sit in our regular spot. Stop it, Alice. You're getting on my nerves. I'll be absolutely fine." Edward sounded really annoyed. I grinned at him.

"Hmm," she sounded surprised. "I think you're right."

"_Of course_ I am," he muttered, clearly irritated.

Edward was feeling sympathy for how we used to do this to Jasper when Jazz thought, _Annoying isn't it?_ Edward grimaced at him. _Yes, nothing could be more annoying than five vampires irritating you to death. How awful._ I replied. I put the images of when they were doing that to me, when I was certain I was over my newborn stage and fully matured. My eyes were a nice shade of topaz; of course I was safe to be near humans.

Still, it was as if I was a murderer, walking through a room full of my future victims. Edward half grinned. _You are a murderer, Mel. You've killed nearly twice as many humans as I did. _I rolled my eyes at him, remembering leaving the coven, disgusted at the taste of animal blood, craving human blood.

_I knew it was wrong. You don't see me planning to kill everyone in this room. _

He scowled at me. _I didn't want to kill all of those students in the bio room and you know that. I _had_ to get rid of any witnesses._

_At least you didn't do it. I'm impressed, Eddy. _He hissed involuntarily at me. He hated it when Emmett and I called him that. I sighed, got up and headed toward the door, wanting to be away from Edward's thoughts. He knew it irritated me when he brought back _my_ memories of hunting innocent humans.

Before I left the cafeteria, I put _his_ images of hunting Bella back into his head. He would have something on his mind while I was gone. I knew it was cruel, but he started it. I chuckled. I sounded like a little five year old.

I didn't know what to do now that I left. I checked a clock in one of the empty classrooms. I had ten minutes left until sixth hour biology.

I headed towards my car, hoping to listen to some music. When you were a vampire, music couldn't keep your mind off things. You could be doing a million things at once and still have that one irritation, fresh in your head.

I sighed. Only five more minutes to go, then I'd have to figure out what to do about Edward. Hopefully he could withstand our biology class. He would withstand it. I was certain that he could, but he would be under extreme pain. It would feel like his very throat was on fire.

I winced, remembering when _I_ was attracted like that to a human's blood before. It was so painful; I just ended his life right then and there. I drained him empty, feeing no sorrow until afterwards, discovering that he had a family, now grieving.

The bell rang, ending the hour. I got out of my car and walked gracefully inside. I got used to the grace and perfection by now that I hardly paid attention to it anymore.

Even though I was outside, I arrived outside of the classroom at the same time as Edward.

He stopped me and pulled me away from the classroom.


	8. Damage Is Done

I saw Bella eye us from under her hair. Edward didn't notice.

_Don't _ever_ put that back into my mind when she's in the same room as me, again!_ He actually sounded like a dangerous vampire when he thought this.

_You _did _start it. _I replied acidly back. His stare silenced me. _Okay, okay. I know that was a little uncalled for. Truce? _

_ Truce._

We both walked in, only to find Bella already sitting in her chair, scrawling over something. I sat down at my seat, checking Alice's thoughts to see if he would be okay.

Her visions confirmed he was fine.

"Hello." I stared at Edward confused. Why in the world would he _talk_ to the girl that he was trying not to kill? Why waste your breath? Urgh. Of course he'd do something stupid just to show that he was perfectly okay with talking to the girl with the sweetest blood in the world. Blood. Fresh human blood. I stared at her great vain, thirsty.

"My name is Edward Cullen." I shook my head out of my thoughts, glad that it was blocked from Edward. Every time I had a thought that I knew was too personal or too terrible for Edward to hear, my mind blocks me from him without my knowing.

I heard their short conversation, but ignored it. Well, you can't really ignore a conversation when you have super hearing but I paid attention to the teacher, an ultimate first. Edward took a deep gulp of air, the air in his lungs, gone. It was painful to him and I winced.

Mr. Banner came up to my desk.

"Mia, all alone I see. Well Newton's partner went home sick. How about you two work together?" I groaned in my thoughts.

I silently made my way to Mike Newton's desk, my books at my side.

_Oh great. Cullen is going to be working with me. Why doesn't Banner just put the two freaks together and make Bella work with _me_? Although, she isn't that bad looking…No, she's not the same as Bella. _I smiled internally at the boy's desire for Bella, but shut his thoughts out, as they got too descriptive.

The bell rang; finding us done-I had identified all of the phases-and heading towards our next class. I waited for Edward and off we went; him to Spanish, me to Trig.

I was proud that he could handle this. Now that he was in more control, maybe I could persuade Alice to drop our guard at lunch. It would mean a lot to Edward.

Trig was actually interesting for once. The whole time I was tapping into Alice's thoughts, trying to find something interesting. She thought about how Edward was holding up, not really paying attention about Jasper. Well, of course she was thinking about her soul mate, but Edward's behavior had a little more impact on our family right now.

The final bell rang. I walked outside, getting into my black Porsche- everyone finally allowed me to bring it, saying that it was the same year as Ed's Volvo. Well, mostly because Edward's Volvo was way too cramped with six vampires.

There were a lot of humans gawking at it. Damn it! I thought to myself. Right when I was on the extreme verge of thirst, there had to be a bunch of kids surrounding my car. They left as soon as I arrived at my car and I climbed in, heading for home.

I played chess with Alice, enjoying myself for once. Edward, Alice and I were always alone when we wanted to play strategy games like this. Everyone else knew that with me and Edward's mind reading and Alice's future seeing, it was impossible to beat us.

Edward and Carlisle were hunting. In my opinion, it was both stupid and worthless. Why bother hunting some elk when you had a girl's fresh scent on your mind? I would find the scent of an elk disgusting after that.

"Check mate!" Alice, at least, had some enthusiasm in her voice.

"All right, you win. Happy?" I sighed, seeing only victory in her head.

"Always have been, always will be." I rolled my eyes at her. No one this small could be so hugely irritating.

I ran upstairs, deciding that it was early enough to change into my school clothes.

Edward came home, thinking about leaving us, again. This time, it would be permanent. I frowned. He decided to see Bella one more time, and then he would be off, causing all of us pain as soon as he was gone.

"I don't know where I'm going yet." Edward whispered. I could tell he was upstairs, most likely talking to Alice about leaving. I was distressed, of course, for losing a brother. I got up and walked outside, smelling the fresh breeze.

The rain from yesterday froze, leaving a thin sheet of ice on the floor. I got into my car, all alone and just sat there. If I wanted to leave for school, I could have camped out there overnight. I liked being in my car, alone. It gave me time to think, to truly think about everything and anything that was going on.

I drifted into one of the many memories I'd had with my family. When I went hunting with Edward, up in Alaska. We used to always hunt alone, but this time was a clear mistake that he regrets every time he looks at my left arm…

I kept up with him almost too easily. I would miss my newborn strength when it was gone, which was in a few months from now. I sighed. I sprinted ahead of him, making sure he wasn't too close to me. I liked winning races by a landslide. Today, Edward and I were planning to hunt some elk. We both haven't hunted in a few weeks. A stupid thing to skip. Everyone else was too busy to come hunting but mostly they didn't want to come. They had hunted a week ago and didn't feel thirsty at the moment.

I caught sent of a mountain lion. I could tell it had some human blood in it. So this must be the lion that mauled those hikers two days ago. The blood from the humans was strong in the beast. I crouched low, preparing to hunt it. I didn't notice Edward, running too fast for me to do anything.

Edward, very thirsty from not hunting for at least a month, practically went crazy when he caught sent of the humans' blood inside the animal. He attacked the lion, draining it, slowly, so he could savor the taste. I was furious with him. It wasn't everyday that I could have the taste of human blood in my throat.

I lunged towards him, a crazed newborn, completely out of control from my new instincts. I missed him. Edward looked at me and got into a crouch, protecting his kill from me. A low growl escaped his lips. I hissed at him.

I lunged again, this time knocking him over. He threw me into the air. I crushed at least twenty trees before hitting the ground. I ran full-speed at Edward and attacked him. I growled menacingly. He lifted me by my neck and growled right into my face. I spit venom into his face and he threw me. I sprang on him and I felt his teeth sink into my upper left arm. I shrieked in surprise. He stared at me, wide-eyed at what he had done. "Ow! You idiot! Urgh, you bit me!" I yelled at him. The venom was stinging, but it didn't hurt. It was more annoying than painful.

"Mia, I'm so sorry." He whispered. "It's okay, it doesn't hurt as much. Oh great! That's gonna leave a mark." He stared at my pale arm, imprinted with his perfect teeth and left. No literally. He ran away from me, terrified at what he had done.

"Edward! Wait! Come back you idiot, it was an accident!" I yelled after him…

Edward never forgave himself for attacking me, even when it was my fault for intimidating him. I sighed, wondering when the day will come when he'll finally just forget about the whole incident. I rubbed my scar.

Ed, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Em all were ready to go. Jasper and Emmett climbed into Edward's Volvo. Rosalie and Alice came into mine. I started my engine and backed out of our long drive. Edward followed. We hit eighty on the main road, our mind powers preventing us from attracting any human attention.

We reached school, stepping out of the parked cars. I saw Edward stare at Bella, at the other side of the lot. I glanced at her too, noticing her getting all emotional from the snow chains on her tires. I will never learn the feelings the weak humans feeling towards inanimate objects. Edward was planning to talk to her, his curiosity keeping him from killing her.

"NO!" Alice gasped aloud. I looked at her thoughts, realizing that Edward was, too. Edward was wondering if he was making a poor choice in talking with Bella, but her vision had nothing to do with Edward at all.

Tyler Crowley had chosen to take a turn into the parking lot at an advanced speed. By turning, it would send him skidding across a large patch of ice. The vision came just a second before reality. Tyler's van turned the corner as we both were watching the conclusion to the vision.

The vision had nothing to do with Edward, yet it had everything to do with him, because Crowley's van was going to crush Bella.

Bella looked up, staring at Edward's eyes, and then watching her death approaching her.

_Not her!_ Edward had shouted in his head, but it didn't sound like him at all.

He threw himself across the lot, putting himself between him and the weak girl. He yanked her out of the path of the van and I could hear her head crack against the ice. The van was changing course, arcing, coming towards them, again.

Edward was taking the hugest risk I've ever seen in our family. Exposure to humans of what we are.

I couldn't see anything else, the van was in the way, but I looked at it through Edward's eyes. He shot his hands out; the van shuddered and was going to fall onto her legs. He shoved the van, rocking away from them, and dug the girl out from under the steel monster. He dropped the van, afraid that she was unconscious.

I heard the windows shattering in unison.

As I heard Edward's conversation with Bella in the back of my head, I turned to stare at my other siblings, entering the scene. I cursed silently. They would have to deal with me, if they were planning to yell at him later.

Edward removed all evidence, when no one was looking. I heard Emmett mentally promise to remove all damage that Edward had missed. He climbed into the front seat of an ambulance.

_Is he insane? _Rose was all but hissing in her thoughts._ We could be exposed. I don't want to move!_

Hope he destroyed all evidence. It'd really suck if we had to move. Emmett was more forgiving than the rest. I tuned everyone out, noticing that the whole school, plus many teachers were headed towards the hospital. This could turn out badly, but I realized that Carlisle was working at the hospital today, so he should be able to calm down the anxious students.

We all decided to head back home, knowing that no one would bother to notice our disappearance. We waited for Edward and Carlisle to return, with some sort of news of the girl's- I refused to call the one who almost left us exposed by her real name- knowledge on what happened.

I felt uneasy being with Jazz and Rose, both furious with the accident. Alice and Emmett were forgiving, so I lingered near them more often.

For the rest of the day, we were anxious. Esme was always moving around the house, saying that the furniture needing dusting. With Jasper and Rosalie in the same room, I helped her, grateful to be away from their viscous thoughts.

Edward returned home, it seemed like hours, with news already forming in his head. Carlisle stayed at the hospital to cover for one of the doctors who caught stomach flu.

_She saw nothing and she's going to be fine. Charlie is taking her home right now. _Edward thought to me. I sighed, relieved. After telling everyone else that we were fine, Esme hugged him.

"Why'd you do it, Ed?" I asked him. I was curious.

"Because if her blood had been spilt, I think I may have exposed us all." He replied, solemnly.

"Oh." This was obvious. Of course we would all be exposed. If Bella had been cut, Edward wouldn't have been able to control himself.

While everyone else was talking to Edward, Carlisle came home and joined in. Bored out of my mind, I wandered to the couch and sat down. Was it just Edward's thirst for her blood that made Edward save Bella? Or was it that he didn't want to lose her? Was he actually falling in love? What the hell was going on?


	9. Epilouge

To be continued…. In Twilight!

I might continue with this story as having Mia's POV throughout New Moon so keep checking up on my site. And please REVIEW! Thanks!


End file.
